Rêve et Réalité
by incitatus
Summary: Oneshot. "Rêve et Réalité, deux créatures du monde magique mal connues", thèse soutenue par Draco Malfoy. Tout se déroulait très bien quand Harry Potter fit irruption par erreur dans la salle. HPDM


**Rêve et Réalité**

Note aux lecteurs: petit oneshot écrit pour la communauté live-journal des 30baisers. Comme je n'avais guère d'inspiration, j'ai pris l'intitulé au pied de la lettre: "entre le rêve et la réalité" donna naissance à deux entités/allégories, Rêve et Réalité. Autre remarque: ne vous étonnez pas de ma connaissance de la géographie londonienne, elle n'est que superficielle: je venais de terminer _Neverwhere_ de Neil Gaiman. En espérant que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture!

* * *

La petite salle était comble: les bancs menaçaient de déborder, les chaises étaient à touche-touche et certains avaient même eu le courage de s'asseoir sur le sol poussiéreux. Lorsque Draco monta sur l'estrade, le silence se fit, religieux; on n'entendait plus que les grincements du parquet et les voix de ceux qui, à l'extérieur, ignoraient tout de l'événement qui allait avoir lieu dans cette salle même, d'une minute à l'autre. Il s'éclaircit la voix et salua son assistance.

Nous étions le 23 mars 2006 et Draco Malfoy, après trois ans de recherches incessantes et de voyages à l'autre bout de la planète, allait enfin présenter sa thèse. Son sujet avait tout d'abord suscité les moqueries et les quolibets de ses collègues, mais comme il était d'un naturel entêté, il avait poursuivi sa quête, envers et contre tout. Finalement, il avait obtenu une aide rare, et extrêmement précieuse: le sujet même de sa thèse s'était un jour présenté à lui, telle une apparition, alors qu'il s'était perdu dans un recoin de la bibliothèque nationale de Vienne et cherchait le rayon de l'oniromancie. C'est du moins par cette version de l'histoire, joliment aménagée en conte pour enfant que Draco capta l'attention de son auditoire.

« La réalité fut tout autre, se sentit-il obligé de préciser. » En réalité, il avait passé six mois dans une réserve sioux aux États-Unis, afin d'en apprendre davantage sur un être mystérieux, dont tout le monde entendait parler quotidiennement, mais dont personne ne pouvait attester l'existence. Il avait fini par obtenir quelques informations intrigantes, qui l'avaient mené en Éthiopie, où il avait découvert un renseignement capital. Après plusieurs nuits blanches et journées passées à noircir des pages et des pages de calculs savants, il avait découvert où il trouverait ce qu'il cherchait depuis tant de mois. C'est ainsi que ses recherches le conduisirent à Vienne. Et en errant dans la bibliothèque nationale, entre les rayons oniromancie et géographie, il l'avait trouvé. Ou plutôt, il _les_ avait trouvés, les inséparables. Il n'en avait d'abord vu qu'un, jusqu'à ce que le second vienne le saluer à son tour.

« Laissez-moi vous présentez, poursuivit Draco tandis que l'auditoire retenait son souffle, Rêve et Réalité. » Deux personnes passèrent la porte et montèrent sur l'estrade. Ou plus exactement, une personne et un _être_. La première était une jeune femme aux cheveux attachés en un chignon lâche, vêtue d'un jean et d'un pull, portant son sac en bandoulière; une personne d'une banalité affligeante en somme, à l'exception de son prénom: Réalité. Quant à l'autre, tous avaient été subjugués par son arrivée, et bien vite la triste Réalité fut oubliée. On n'avait d'yeux que pour cet être, ni homme ni femme, entièrement enveloppé dans une espèce de halo laiteux. De vagues vêtements flottaient autour de lui, comme portés par une brise légère. Il gratifia l'assemblée béate d'un sourire énigmatique, et d'un mouvement de tête fit tintinnabuler ses étranges pendants d'oreille. « Je suis Rêve, » fit-il d'une voix sucrée.

Puis Draco demanda à la jeune femme de se placer à sa droite, et à la mystérieuse créature de s'éloigner un peu plus, sur la gauche. Obéissant humblement, Rêve recula, s'arrêtant juste à côté de la porte. Draco commença son exposé.

_Pendant ce temps-là, à des lieues de l'université magique de Grande-Bretagne, dans un minuscule studio parfaitement désordonné. _« Et merde! » jurait le Survivant national depuis maintenant près d'un quart d'heure. Son réveil avait sonné depuis une heure et quatorze minutes, et cela faisait un petit bout de temps qu'il était en quête de sa deuxième chaussette, un toast à moitié beurré dans la main gauche et la chemise boutonnée de travers. Lorsqu'enfin il eut trouvé l'objet de ses recherches, il put avaler sa tasse de café, non sans une grimace – il n'est jamais aisé de faire un bon café en nouant sa cravate – et rentrer sa chemise dans son pantalon. Pourquoi – _mais pourquoi_ – l'université avait-elle imposé cet uniforme à la moldue? Le port des robes était tellement plus aisé! Surtout en cas de retard. Fin prêt, il prit au vol son sac, fourra à la va-vite plumes, sandwiches, parchemins et livres, et s'en fut de chez lui sans même jeter un coup d'oeil à son reflet qui lui lançait des regards furieux et oubliant au passage les clefs de son appartement.

« Rêve est né il y a des dizaines de milliers d'années. Il existait déjà alors que l'Homme n'en était encore qu'à ses premiers pas. Il a écouté ses premiers mots, a suivi jour après jour ses victoires et ses défaites. De tout temps, Rêve a hanté hommes et femmes, vieillards et enfants. De tout temps, il a fait germer en eux projets et illusions, cauchemars et désillusions. De jour comme de nuit, Rêve est là; il veille, maître des empires de la Lune, et dès qu'un être ferme les paupières, dès que son attention se relâche, dès que le doute s'installe en lui, Rêve attaque. Oh! Ses offensives sont très souvent des plus agréables, et, pauvres créatures que nous sommes, nous nous laissons séduire. Mais Rêve est-il une créature malfaisante ou un être bienveillant? Jusqu'à ce jour... »

Les lunettes complètement de travers, Harry courait comme un dératé dans la direction de la station de Blackfriars. Les vieilles dames ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qui leur arrivait quand un coup de vent faisait brusquement s'envoler leur chapeau; les mères de famille accompagnées de leurs ribambelles de gnomes blonds le fusillaient du regard, comme s'il venait d'attenter à la vie de la chair de leur chair; les hommes d'affaire le regardaient médusés, avant de se remettre à courir à leur tour vers leur réunion; il y eut même un vieillard ivre qui l'insulta au moment ou Harry passa à quelques centimètres de lui. Enfin, écarlate, à bout de souffle, notre retardataire devant l'Éternel s'engouffra dans la bouche de métro. Arrivé à la fourche, au lieu de choisir la gauche ou la droite, il fonça tête baissée droit dans le mur carrelé en murmurant _Knightsbridge_. Presqu'aussitôt il ressortit dans un hall de marbre rose, peuplé d'hommes et de femmes portant cape, chapeau et uniforme universitaire. L'entrée de la faculté était à quelques pas.

« Réalité, vous l'aurez remarqué, prend la forme la plus commune qu'elle puisse trouver. Vous allez penser que c'est facile, que n'importe quel être humain en est capable, que cet être extrêmement puissant n'a en fait aucune capacité magique. Détrompez-vous! Réalité s'adapte à ce qui l'entoure, et ce dans la seconde qui suit son arrivée dans tel ou tel environnement. Peut-être le pourriez-vous aussi, à l'aide d'un sort de métamorphose, et c'est ce que j'ai pensé au début de mes recherches. Cependant, j'ai remarqué assez rapidement que quelque chose me gênait: malgré tous mes efforts, je sentais toujours que j'avais _modifié _mon apparence pour m'adapter au contexte. Or ce n'est pas le cas de Réalité: elle ne s'adapte pas, elle est tout simplement dans son élément, quel qu'il soit. Sa métamorphose n'est absolument pas perceptible, et elle pourrait très bien passer à l'instant du statut d'étudiant au statut de professeur que l'on ne verrait rien. Illusion? Certainement pas, puisqu'elle est Réalité. Et en tant que telle, elle est les deux à la fois. Elle est tout, et rien. Il n'y a ni adaptation ni transformation, pas de métamorphose, juste Réalité. Elle est _hic et nunc_. »

D'un vague signe de tête Harry salua les armures qui montaient la garde devant l'immense porte de noyer de l'université, et passa au pas de course. Il s'engagea sans trop réfléchir dans le premier couloir qui se présenta à lui, gravit plusieurs escaliers, bouscula quelques étudiants.

« Bien entendu, ces deux créatures sont extrêmement difficiles à trouver. Il est vrai que j'y suis parvenu, mais je pense que c'est parce que je suis le premier à avoir eu toutes les clefs en main pour y parvenir. Je m'explique. Premier facteur: la foi. Il _faut_ croire absolument que Rêve et Réalité existent en tant que tels pour les trouver. Or la plupart des chercheurs qui se sont lancés dans cette quête jusqu'à ce jour n'y croyaient pas vraiment. Ou plutôt, ils y croyaient, mais attendaient de leur découverte une confirmation de leurs rêves. Ils voulaient voir pour croire. Or pour entamer cette quête... »

Harry pouvait encore être à l'heure: il lui restait quarante-six secondes pour éviter un rappel à l'ordre. Et la salle où il devait avoir cours était en vue. Une petite porte de poirier noirci, avec de légères incrustations d'argent ternies par le temps. Dans un dernier effort il s'élança dans sa direction.

« Si chacun de ces êtres pris indépendamment n'est en aucun cas nuisible, il peut cependant s'avérer risquer d'être pris au cœur d'une de leurs nombreuses querelles. Si vous vous trouvez frappé du pouvoir de Rêve en même temps que de celui de Réalité, vous risquez d'en perdre la raison. En effet... »

Harry s'arrêta, reprit son souffle, remit un semblant d'ordre dans ses vêtements, se passa une main moite dans les cheveux et inspira profondément avant d'entrer.

« ...celui qui se trouve entre Rêve et Réalité croira les deux en même temps, prendra l'un pour l'autre et ne saura à quoi se résoudre. Et ce qu'il aura vu, ou cru voir, le hantera. Combien de temps, personne ne saurait le dire, tout dépend du... »

La porte s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement et une tête rouge aux cheveux complètement ébouriffés apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Les regards mécontents de l'assistance convergèrent vers le trouble-fête. Draco s'était tu. Il se retourna, s'apprêtant à envoyer promener celui ou celle qui osait l'interrompre alors que son exposé commençait tout juste à devenir intéressant.

Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il interrompait un thésard en pleine soutenance et était entré, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Il allait s'excuser de son retard quand il vit que ce n'était pas son professeur habituel en place sur l'estrade, mais un jeune homme qui lui semblait vaguement familier. Un mouvement à sa droite attira son attention, et il vit un être dont la beauté le subjugua. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'étonnement et au moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour lui adresser la parole, il ressentit comme une vague d'eau tiède qui le submergea. Peu à peu, ses pensées se firent brumeuses et sa vision se troubla, malgré ses lunettes. Harry ne savait plus où il était, ni ce qui se passait. Il avait l'impression d'agir sans avoir à commander à ses membres, comme si son esprit s'était désolidarisé de son corps. Il se vit avancer vers le bureau où se trouvait celui qu'il avait fini par identifier sous le nom de Draco Malfoy. Il s'avança, encore et encore, jusqu'à se trouver juste en face de lui. L'autre le regardait d'un air scandalisé, presque apeuré.

Mais que faisait donc cet abruti? Pourquoi agissait-il aussi bizarrement? Merlin, le voilà qui s'avançait vers lui! Draco n'en menait pas large, et il sentait que ses nerfs ne retiendraient pas plus longtemps ses poings qui le démangeaient. Soudain, il vit Rêve, non loin de Potter, dans une sorte de transe qui faisait voler ses voiles et ses cheveux dans une violente tranquillité qui ne laissait plus aucun doute au doctorant: Rêve était en train de déployer ses pouvoirs, et celui qui en faisait les frais était celui qui avait toujours eu un don pour se fourrer dans les ennuis. Obnubilé par ce Harry qui s'approchait dangereusement et par le comportement de l'onirique créature, Draco ne voyait ce qui se tramait derrière lui. Il ne vit pas Réalité s'approcher, le chignon défait et les yeux étrangement luisants.

Harry n'avait plus qu'un pas à faire et Draco serait coincé contre le bureau. Pas qu'il franchit sans hésitation. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais il se laissait faire. De toute manière ses actions n'auraient aucune incidence puisqu'il rêvait. Alors il plongea ses yeux dans le regard résigné de son vis-à-vis. La peur qu'il avait cru apercevoir dans les yeux gris avait disparu. Harry ne voyait plus désormais que Draco; le reste était un mélange flou de couleurs en mouvement, comme s'il avait ouvert les yeux sous l'eau.

Draco avait parfaitement conscience du public qui regardait, éberlué, la scène qui se déroulait sur l'estrade. Il avait conscience du jury qui observait et prenait note: la peur lui noua l'estomac, peur d'échouer à cause d'un stupide individu incapable de trouver sa salle de cours. Il avait conscience aussi du bureau qui faisait obstacle à sa retraite, et qu'il était désormais coincé entre un Potter possédé par le Rêve et un meuble encombrant. Sachant que de toute manière il ne pouvait rien faire pour contrer le pouvoir de Rêve, il décida de se laisser faire: il verrait bien ce qui adviendrait.

Harry se pencha brusquement et s'empara des lèvres de Draco Malfoy. Et il l'embrassa goulûment, savourant le goût frais qu'elles avaient. Ses mains défirent la cravate et les premiers boutons de la chemise avant de se glisser dessous, de se faufiler, reptiles, sur la peau blanche.

Aussi soudainement qu'il s'était jeté sur lui, Potter se recula. Et sans un regard, quitta la pièce. Draco était écarlate, autant à cause de la gêne qu'il ressentait sous le regard inquisiteur du public qu'à cause du baiser lui-même. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pris à Potter. Mais pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé? Il reboutonna sa chemise et remis sa cravate en place. D'un coup d'oeil il s'assura que le fauve était parti et reprit sa place au tableau. Et les questions fusèrent.

Harry était essoufflé et ne savait pas pourquoi. Il conservait une saveur étrangère sur ses lèvres, et pas désagréable, mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir d'où elle provenait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir rêvé, mais plus il essayait de se souvenir, plus les bribes du songe lui échappait.

Plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le jour fatal de sa soutenance, et Draco désormais rasait les murs de l'Université. Pourtant, lorsque le rêveur éveillé avait quitté la classe, un grand débat, fort intéressant, avait eu lieu avec les personnes présentes; même le jury avait participé. Et il avait obtenu la mention bien! Non, Draco avait tout pour être fier de lui, mais il se comportait comme s'il cherchait à éviter quelqu'un.

Je vois très bien vos pupilles s'agrandirent et l'éclat dans vos yeux, chers lecteurs, mais je me dois de vous détromper. Non, Draco ne cherchait pas à éviter Harry. Il fuyait la présence du « parti réaliste », qui depuis le grand débat le harcelait pour comprendre la nature de la relation qui existait entre Potter et lui. Comment, vous ne comprenez pas? Alors laissez-moi vous expliquer.

La porte s'était refermée en un petit claquement sec, et le silence qui s'était installé dans la salle ne dura pas. « Les questions fusèrent, » avais-je écrit plus haut. Rapidement, Draco se rendit compte que l'aura des deux entités avait un champ d'action plus important que ce qu'il avait pensé: une partie des premiers rangs avait été touché, et au bout de quelques minutes à peine, deux factions s'affrontaient verbalement, à coups de figures rhétoriques et d'insultes. Il y avait ceux qui soutenaient que Harry avait embrassé Draco – celui-ci étant tout-à-fait d'accord avec eux – et ceux qui au contraire, étaient persuadés d'avoir été l'objet d'une vaste machination, que tout cela avait été mis en scène et que Rêve en était la cause. Bref, ils n'étaient pas d'accord. L'ambiance dans la salle était survolté, et il avait fallu toute l'autorité de Draco et du jury pour ramener un ordre instable dans la pièce.

Toutes ces disputes avaient amené le trouble dans l'esprit pourtant si bien ordonné de Draco. D'ordinaire, tout était clair, précis. Et d'un coup, tout était devenu trouble et incertain. S'il était sûr d'une chose, c'est que Harry l'avait embrassé. Pourquoi, était la question qui le hantait depuis neuf jours exactement. Sa raison lui criait que c'était parce qu'il était sous l'influence de Rêve, et qu'il n'avait pas agi de son plein gré. D'ailleurs, le concerné n'en avait certainement gardé aucun souvenir. Mais la partie de son cerveau qui avait été touchée par Réalité le poussait à croire qu'il avait agi sciemment, et que Rêve n'avait été que le facteur déclenchant une volonté plus ou moins enfoui dans le cerveau potterien. Draco secoua la tête. _Le cerveau potterien_. Comme si Potter avait un cerveau!

Plongé dans ses élucubrations, Draco ne vit pas la personne qu'il percuta. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, ses joues rosirent imperceptiblement. L'objet de ses pensées le regardait d'un air ulcéré.

« Tu peux pas faire attention où tu mets les pieds, non d'un chaudron baveur!

- Excuse. »

Draco avait vraiment d'autres choses à faire que de se disputer avec cet abruti, et plus vite il serait parti mieux ce serait. Cependant, une question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis neuf jours, et c'était l'occasion ou jamais de la poser. Harry s'était déjà éloigné de quelques pas lorsque Draco, se retournant, le héla.

« Dis-moi Potter, tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien?

- Hein? Non mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? De quoi tu parles?

- Du baiser que tu m'as donné l'autre jour.

- ... »

Harry s'était arrêté net. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant, et Draco aurait pu voir l'information remonter à son cerveau.

« Hein?

- Toujours aussi éloquent Potter! Donc tu ne te souviens pas?

- Mais de quoi veux-tu que je me souvienne? Ça fait plus des mois que je ne t'ai pas vu à la fac, tu débarques comme ça sans prévenir, tu me rentres dedans et tu me parles hébreux. Après ça, tu parles de mon éloquence! Va te faire voir Malfoy! »

Puis, se drapant dans son reste de dignité, Harry poursuivit son chemin sans un regard pour Draco. Celui-ci, un peu secoué par cette diatribe inattendue, déglutit et se remit en marche. Il eut bien du mal à faire disparaître la lueur de déception qui brillait au fond de ses yeux, ce jour-là.


End file.
